The twist of fate
by Valkyrie Lucillia
Summary: When reason gives way to passion.. just how far will these two girls go? (Lemons to be.) Please don't translate or repost this story. c:


"Inuyasha is always such a jerk!" A certain priestess would whine out.

Sango couldn't have agreed more on that front. He was always mean, and very unnecessarily so to such a sweet girl. A set chocolate orbs would wander across the raven haired beauty's face and in doing so invited a strange feeling. Albeit it wasn't strange in the sense that it was foreign to the slayer. In fact, she felt like this more often than not and it was only becoming harder to ignore as the days passed. That feeling of course being the butterflies that had made themselves at home in her stomach, and a sensation of overheating that fluttered all over her porcelain body. Although, today felt a tad bit different. This slayer felt as though her body were being controlled by some out side force, and it was causing her to close the gap between the two. And once she got closer, she shocked herself at her own actions. Sango had reached up a hand to lightly brush the tussled bangs out of Kagome's eyes and shortly after… closed the gap between their faces. What happened after she did that was almost a blur, but she could distinctly recognize the soft plump lips of her companion and the sweetness that escaped from them.. dampening her own. How long has she held the other trapped in such a way? That information was lost on her, I'm afraid. As she was far too deeply dipped into the pool of desire to keep track. Sango pulled back, huffing now. Her eyes filled with panic as the weight of her actions came crashing down upon her shoulders. She had kissed Kagome. Her friend! A woman! Her once heavy breath now struggled to escape in small breaks, and she was all at once overwhelmed by the heat residing in her face.

"I-I.. I'm sorry!" Sango stammered out. She had ruined everything. Thinking about acting on her sinful desires… it was bad enough! Now she had actually done it?! What kind of awful person was she? The slayer stumbled backward from the priestesses extended hands that reached out to her in a seemingly worried manner. "I'm sorry, Kagome!" her weak legs would soon give out on her. She needed to leave! And leave she did. The chocolate haired woman took off running as fast as she could, as far away as she could. She'd ruined everything! ... Or _had_ she?

Kagome was left in awe after the whole exchange, reaching up a quivering hand to touch her cherry lips. She had never expected such a thing to happen between herself and the slayer. But.. what she found that was even odder was her external and internal reactions to it all. She wasn't embarrassed, or even uncomfortable. She was... well, she honestly felt concupiscent. She hadn't wanted the slayer to pull away.. no, she had hoped for a much longer interaction. And apparently her body had to as there was a distinct weakness in her legs. "Sango!" she called out in a shockingly desperate tone. The priestess shyly covered her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows in a worried fashion. She couldn't just let her go off like that after they had- they just...

 **No**. Don't think about it. She _needs_ you! Kagome shook her head, the worry that once littered her features was washed away and quickly replaced with determination. And despite the fact her legs felt rather.. shaky.. she had never run so fast. She closed in on Sango faster than even Koga would ever dream to able to hunt an animal.

"Sango!" Kagome called out before managing to catch her wrist, tugging the slayer to an apparently unwelcome stop.

Sango tugged weakly at her arm, unable to turn and face the priestess. "Please _release me_ , Kagome.." was she crying?

The priestess shook her head, tightening her grasp a bit. This caused the slayer to finally turn to her, and just as she had expected.. tears bubbled at Sango's lash line. She looked so lovely under the shadow given by a canopy of greenery above. But, even with the shadow the redness in her face was considerably apparent. And it only pushed the priestess further into that previously aroused state. "Sango.." was all she could get out.

"I did a bad thing.. I'm so sorry..." she whimpered now.

"Bad?" Kagome echoed back almost hurt. Was it? Well.. she could assume those types of interactions between the same gender weren't as common in this era. But... bad? Surely among the long list of words that could be used to describe what happened wouldn't involve the word bad or any synonyms of it. In fact, it felt right. It felt good. "Did it feel good for you?" Kagome asked softly, bringing herself a bit closer to the slayer.

Sango was caught off guard by her companions bold question, and found that she hadn't even stopped to think if what it had felt like. However.. now that she was.. her knees got weak once more, and she swallowed hard. She wanted to say that it felt amazing, that in her whole life nothing had ever felt so good. All that came out instead though was a few incoherent stammers before she settled for a shy nod. Her raven haired friend had gotten so close... or had she always been so? She tried with all her might not to seem like that little action had such a strong impact on her, but.. in all actuality.. it was as thought she was flicking a flame against a candle.. it was melting her. "Kagome?" she gasped out.

"It felt good to me, too." Kagome said with a grin.

Sango's eyes widened, and she bit her lip. "Really?"

The raven haired woman nodded softly before using their connected hands to pull her forward and into her chest. She couldn't fight a giggle from escaping her lips as the slayer let out a light squeak. It was as if she was losing any sort of concern. Perhaps it was because of how natural all of this felt.. and they had been so close for so long... wasn't it okay for her to be so bold? It sure felt okay when Sango looked down at her with those creamy eyes. If that gave her such a nice sensation... what could more do? "Can I kiss you again?"

"What?"

"I want to kiss you again." Had she stuttered? Maybe. She really didn't know. Her heart was beating so loud, she could hardly hear anything else.

 _ **...To be continued...**_

* * *

Well, that was a treat. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I may make more Sango and Kagome stories, along with other lesbian couples, in the future! Would you guys be interested? If so! Tell me!:) Oh and if you get the chance! Please check out the links in my profile description! w It'd mean the world to me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
